A House and a Whole Lot More
by gufis253
Summary: Instead of working on a case for a little while, Zoe and Dan investigate something a little closer to home. All about Zoe and Sue's past. Please read and review!
1. The Letter

"You get the paperwork this time. I did it for you last time, girlfriend. You'd better get to work." It was Wednesday morning at nine o'clock. Dan was dumping his paperwork on Zoe. She had dumped a whole lot of paperwork on him earlier that week because she was so busy it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Fine. It'll be done and on your desk tomorrow morning." She grumbled back at him as they got off the elevator.  
  
Zoe walked over and was talking to Sophia.  
  
Probably something ridiculous. Dan thought. When will I get a chance with her? She's so incredibly beautiful. God! What does she see in Marcos? He isn't even good-looking! She always flirts with me. Why doesn't she give me a chance? I love her so much!  
  
"Hello! Earth to Dan! Wake up!" Zoe was shouting at him playfully. He grinned. She had linked her arm in his. "Come on, daydreamer. Let's go check our mail."  
  
Dan had a bill and some junk mail. Zoe had the usual junk, too. Then she saw it. At the very back of the mailbox was a small envelope. She grabbed it absentmindedly and glanced at it.  
  
"Huh?" She said out loud.  
  
Dan looked at her. She was extra beautiful when she was confused. "What?"  
  
"This letter. It's for...Sue." He put his arm around her. Now just hearing or saying Sue's name made her cry.  
  
Usually Zoe was strong. She never shed a tear. No matter what happened. Dan had seen her cry only once before this. He knew that if she cried, she was really feeling bad. She was very vulnerable right now. She needed him, and he was there. He felt it was his duty to be there.  
  
Zoe said shakily, "Could you open it?"  
  
He looked down at her. The way she looked was indescribable. She looked sad, miserable, and very vulnerable.  
  
"Of course. Hey, it's okay. I'll open it."  
  
Zoe handed him the envelope. He took it slowly and opened it even slower. He opened the letter and read aloud. 


	2. Freaky

"Dearest Susan, I am sending you this deed to my house now, as I am very ill. You, my darling, have inherited my home. It has been in my family for hundreds of years and many generations. My own great, great, great, great, great grandfather designed and built this house. I hear that you have a younger sister. What is her name? I know you must have many questions about what happened with your mother and I and why I left. Please know that I always have and always will love you. I left because it was best for you. And your mother. I am glad that your mother and you have moved on with your lives. I miss you, Susan. Please remember that you can always come to me for anything. I know you are only fifteen, but this house belongs to you now. Take care of it for me, my dear. Treasure it always, in remembrance of me. Love always, Clifford Johnston" Dan read to Zoe.  
  
She could just stand there. She didn't know what to say. This man, Clifford, who was he? Obviously someone pretty important to Sue. But wouldn't Sue mention someone of such importance to her?  
  
Dan felt uncomfortable, so he decided to break the silence. "Wow. Who's this Clifford guy?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I thought she told me everything about her important parts of life. I guess I was wrong." Tears were filling Zoe's eyes again.  
  
"No, Zoe, maybe it was something your mother didn't want you to know. It mentioned something about 'what happened between your mother and this guy, Clifford."  
  
"Wait," Zoe said, "his name was Clifford. Obviously he meant something to Sue, because she named Cliff after this man."  
  
"Well, if you're going to know anything about what all this means, you'd better go to the house."  
  
"Yeah. Umm... Dan, could you, please, come with me? I really don't want to have to see this old house alone."  
  
"I'm waiting until you're ready" he said kindly. 


	3. More Questions, No Answers

As they pulled up to the house, they saw that it was in surprisingly good condition.  
  
"It's a beautiful house, alright! And definitely built hundreds of years ago. But what good condition for a house that was supposed to be taken care of by Sue since she was fifteen. Someone had to have been here since that letter was sent." Zoe said in awe.  
  
"That's odd..." Dan said, thinking out loud.  
  
"What?" Zoe inquired.  
  
"Well, it looks like there is a light on up there." Dan pointed to the top floor.  
  
"Let's go find out." Zoe took the keys from her pocket. The two of them walked up to the door. Zoe took a deep breath and put the key in the keyhole. She turned it and the door unlocked. Zoe pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again; harder this time, but all that happened was bruising on Zoe's arm.  
  
"Let me try." Dan said. He slammed his body against the door and finally it opened. Neither of them really noticed, though, as Dan fell to the floor in complete pain. His boyish face quenched. Small tears were in his eyes. He was definitely holding it in quite a bit; he didn't want to make Zoe unimpressed with him. "God, Dan! You didn't have to try and kill yourself to open the stupid door!"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go in and find out who Clifford Johnson is." Dan said to her.  
  
Zoe grabbed his hand and helped him up. They shoved through the door together, with Dan in the lead. He made sure that he went first in case there was a loose board or something dangerous. He felt he absolutely had to protect her. Zoe was more precious than anything he ever would've been able to take back in those days. 


	4. Inside

When they entered, they saw just how beautiful the house was. Only problem was, the house was not only taken care of and safe, it was spotless! Everything had been washed very recently. There was no dust anywhere. Not a spider web was seen.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Zoe exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
"I haven't got a clue." Dan said in awe as he looked around.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" A voice said from above them.  
  
Zoe and Dan looked to the top of the magnificent staircase. At the top stood a large woman.  
  
"Hush... who are you?" Zoe asked the woman.  
  
"I am Adele McGregor. I am the caretaker of this home. I have been for decades. Without pay for two years, too. Who are you?" she said.  
  
"I am Zoe Busiek. This is my partner, Dan Lennox. My sister, Sue, owned the house without knowing it. I just received a letter today that was sent to her when she was fifteen. We came to find out about who sent her the letter." Zoe explained to Adele.  
  
"Why didn't Susan come herself?" Adele asked.  
  
Dan took this one for Zoe. "Because she died almost a year ago in a car accident."  
  
"Ms. McGregor, did you know a man named Clifford Johnson?" Zoe asked the lady.  
  
"Of course I did. He was the owner of the home. I also knew Susan. She came here often to visit before you were born." Adele said.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. McGregor. We have to go, now, but we'll be back as soon as we can." Zoe said as they left the house.  
  
Outside, Dan said, "Why was Sue coming here before you were born?"  
  
"I...I don't know." She said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Zoe, it's alright. We'll find out what this is all about. Okay?" I'll make it my duty, Zoe. I love you, so it is my duty to care for you. My duty. 


	5. Internet Help

"Okay. Let's find out who Clifford Johnson is." Dan said as he typed the name on Google.com and hit enter.  
  
Zoe braced herself for what would come next.  
  
"Alright, lets see." He clicked on the first thing that came up. "Okay. I'll read what it says. Clifford Johnson was born William McGregor in 1922."  
  
"Hold on," Zoe interrupted. "McGregor? That's the maid's name!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely NOT a coincidence." Dan decided. He read on. "Raised in New York, he became a legendary businessman in his time. As one of the richest men in New York, everybody wanted to have his money. By age 30, there had been 6 assassination attempts on him. After the sixth attempt, he changed his name to Clifford Johnson and moved to a small community an hour out of Chicago in hopes of taking his riches and beginning again with the money. He did just that. He fell in love with a beautiful woman. The only thing anybody knew about her other than her looks, though, was her last name. Busiek. He married her and soon had a beautiful baby girl with her. They named their little girl Susan, after her great grandmother. They were the perfect couple. Then one day Mrs. Busiek found out about her husband's past. She found a letter from the mother and father he told her were dead. In it, they called Clifford Will. They told him how his sister, Adele McGregor was doing. They told him about the trust fund they had set up for dear Susan. When Mrs. Busiek found out, she packed up her and Susan and they moved into a home that Mrs.Busiek bought in Chicago. A custody dispute began and they finally decided to let Susan go to her father's home on weekends and she'd stay with her mother on weekdays. Less than a year later, Mrs. Busiek fell in love again with another man. They married and had a daughter of their own, Zoe. As soon as Zoe was born, Susan stopped going to her father's house completely. He didn't mind too much because he had since fallen ill with cancer. By the time Susan was sixteen, he had died. Susan never came to the funeral. Neither did Mrs. Busiek. That was how his story went. To this day, Clifford's home stays uninhabited except for his sister, Adele, who cares for the house until Susan comes with the deed."  
  
"So...so Susan's only my...half sister. I wonder if she even knew. She wasn't even three when I was born. Maybe Mom never told her either..." Zoe said, in tears again. Dan wrapped her into a hug. Usually there would be some sort of awkwardness if they hugged, but this time there was none. In fact, Zoe felt extremely contented in Dan's arms.  
  
After their kiss in the elevator, they weren't sure what to do. When Marcos had proposed that night, Zoe had said she'd love to marry him, but just needed to wait for a little while. Marcos had been perfectly okay with that. Then Zoe opened her big mouth and told Marcos about what happened in the elevator with Dan. He then walked out and hadn't spoken to her since. Her and Dan never actually pursued a relationship like that. They stayed 'friends'. 


	6. Problems At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wild Card characters. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the last chapter. I decided to put it on, even though it wasn't quite finished yet. This chapter is just going to move on from where it left off in the whole mystery. It isn't starting out with what INTERNET HELP left off with, remembering about the whole love triangle thing.  
  
Last time: "Maybe Mom never told her, either..." Zoe said, in tears again. Dan hugged her again.  
  
"Kay, Hannah, time for bed." Zoe said late Saturday night.  
  
"Aunt Zoe," Hannah whined in between yawns. "I'm not tired yet."  
  
"Whatever. You're going to bed anyway. It's already 12:30. Way past your bedtime, Darlin'."  
  
"Why do Cliff and Taylor get to stay up?!" She whined again.  
  
"Hannah, honey, Cliff will go to bed soon, and Taylor will go to bed sometime after that." Zoe replied, getting frustrated.  
  
When Hannah was changed and ready for bed, Zoe sat her down to talk.  
  
"Hannah, what's up with you lately, kid? You never pull attitude on me." She asked the little girl.  
  
Hannah looked down at the floor. She looked worried or sad. Maybe she was confused, instead. Zoe put her fingers under Hannah's chin and turned her head towards herself so Hannah was eye to eye with her aunt. "So what's up?" Zoe asked again.  
  
"I guess you haven't been around much lately." She said quietly.  
  
"Well honey, I have to work."  
  
"You work more now than you did before. And you and Mr. Morales aren't even dating anymore." Hannah said, the last part making her grin.  
  
"Uhh, exactly how did you know that we were dating? Taylor told me that you had no clue about any of it."  
  
"Taylor lies a lot." She answed sheepishly.  
  
"Hmm... that seems to bring back memories of Orchestra." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
Hannah smiled back and said, "I'm tired, now."  
  
"Good, you little monster. Now here," She said holding the blanket up.  
  
"Night, Aunt Zoe."  
  
"Night, kiddo."  
  
Downstairs, Zoe sent Cliff to bed. Then she decided to tell Taylor about her discovery.  
  
"Okay. I haven't exactly been the best parent lately. I want to tell you why, Tay. I just don't want to tell Cliff and Hannah because it was a huge discovery I made about... your Mom."  
  
"Okay... what is it?"  
  
"Your mother is only my... half sister. What happened was the other day, I found a small envelope in the back of my work mailing address. It was a letter. It was to your mom from a man named Clifford Johnson. Dan and I found out about a house that your mom inherited when she was fifteen. We did some more researching and found the whole story. Your grandmother and grandfather married and had your mum. Your grandfather, Clifford, was very rich. After he and your grandmother, my mother, divorced, Mom took Sue and went and married my father. A year or so later, I was born. Now Honey, this doesn't change anything. I still love you just as much as I always have, in fact I love you more if anything. This is why I only wanted to tell you, though, because Hannah just wouldn't understand, and Cliff is at that age and he's already stuggling a heck of a lot with me being here and not your mom. You understand, though, don't you?"  
  
"So... Mom and you... you're only my HALF AUNT?"  
  
"Well that's one way to put it."  
  
"The thing is, if it were anyone else, I'd feel different about you, but you're still Aunt Zoe."  
  
"Yep, Aunt Zoe alright. So you are okay with this, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's kinda weird, but keep working on it, Aunt Zoe, I'm sure you'll find out more."  
  
"Thanks, Tay. Now don't even hint at anything that I told you to your brother or sister. In fact, I don't think your Mom even knew about this. So it would be even better if you didn't talk about it with anyone."  
  
"You got it Aunt Zoe. So, change of subject. How are you and Dan doing?" Taylor said with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zoe said, looking away supposedly innocently.  
  
"Give me a break. I'm not that stupid. I figured something happened on that night when I heard you crying in your room. I definitely knew something was up between you two when Mr. Morales didn't come around with you any more. Cliff knew that you and him had obviously broken up, but he didn't know that you and Dan had even thought about feelings for each other. I know better though, Aunt Zoe. I can really read you."  
  
"You are far too mature for your age sometimes, girl."  
  
All night, Zoe explained to Taylor about how as she looked back over the time since she met Dan, she saw how he loved her. There were many instances. Rhyder's house and how she fell through that part of the wall, how Dan had always been her savior when she got in trouble. Zoe also realized, with help from Taylor, that she loved Dan more than any man she ever thought she did. Taylor was a big help in pushing Zoe to her next move... with Dan. 


	7. Remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wild Card characters.  
  
"Hey Zoe." Was the greeting Zoe got Monday morning from Dan.  
  
"Hi. Did you by chance find anything else about Sue and this whole thing?"  
  
"Yeah. Clifford Johnston had another wife after your mother. They had two kids. This would happen to mean that if they find out about Taylor, Cliff, and Hannah, they might try to take them. They have as much custody over the kids as you do, Zoe. Just keep the kids in the dark, and don't ever, ever encounter Crystal and Dennis. Those are the kids other aunt and their uncle."  
  
"Oh...wow. Okay. That's definitely news. Thank you, Dan. What would I do without you?" There was a bit of a silence between them for a couple of seconds. "Well, I think I may have found something, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Internet site is not only wrong, it is made and written by Clifford Johnston."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He's still alive. That was written just a little while ago."  
  
"Zoe," Dan paused. "That means... he knows who you and the kids are."  
  
"Never thought of that..." Zoe trailed off. "He would never do anything bad to us, would he?"  
  
"Naw... he seemed to write nice things about you." Dan was trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Shut up." Zoe said with a grin as she hit him on the arm with a fist.  
  
"Ouch!" he said half yelling in his office.  
  
Zoe laughed at him. When she saw him smile, she got a tingling feeling in her heart. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Every time he walked in the room, every time he spoke, every time he said her name...  
  
"Earth to Zoe, earth to Zoe, come in, come in!" Dan broke her thoughts.  
  
Zoe could see people looking at them, but all she could think about was what she knew had been true: she had at one time had a crush on Dan. After she had started to date Marcos, that crush had nearly diminished. There was always that reminder of his looks every time she saw him. Now that Marcos was gone, she had that chance to try that whole crush thing again. After their kiss, things were awkward, so Zoe took the kids on vacation to LA and Disneyland. When she went back to work, he didn't really say anything more than 'Hi, Zoe' unless he had to. That lasted until Sophia asked them what was up. After that, she helped break the ice. Then she sprang the news about how she was leaving. That seemed to completely break the ice between Zoe and Dan. They had to cling together for support, as neither of them really knew anyone else at work.  
  
"Zoe, I thought I had you, there, for a moment. Guess not." Dan nudged her back to reality. "Thought I lost you for a minute, there."  
  
Zoe laughed. "Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what, exactly? Naked men? Boyfriends?" He loved to tease her.  
  
"Shut up! Arrghh!"  
  
"Anyway, Clifford's still alive..."  
  
"Yeah. He actually still lives in the house. It was all a scam to make everyone out there think that this really rich, pretty famous in the business world guy was dead."  
  
"Why, though? What is the motive behind it?"  
  
"That, I don't know."  
  
"Well, let's go see if maybe we can talk to Clifford or Adele. Maybe you should bring the letter and some pictures of Sue, at all ages and maybe some I.D., too."  
  
"Two steps ahead of you, there, Mister Softie." Zoe giggled as she said that.  
  
"I am not a softie."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Fine. If you want to believe that, believe it. Just keep it to yourself."  
  
"Fine." Zoe answered with a fake frown trying to hold back her smile.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get going."  
  
"To the house!"  
  
Dan and Zoe headed off to meet Sue's father. In the pit of Zoe's stomach was a twinge of worry. Dan had the same twinge. He would do anything to find out about Sue's past, just to make Zoe happy.  
  
God, she's beautiful! When I kissed her, I thought I gave the message loud and clear. But since Sophia was so intent on us talking without awkwardness, she shrugged it off. Jeez! I just wish she would notice me in a different light! That was all that Dan could think about right now.  
  
When they got to the house, though, there was a terrible sight!  
  
Author's note: Thought I should leave you with a cliff hanger. I'm already working on the next chapter. Please don't forget to review! 


	8. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wild Card characters or main ideas.  
  
Thank you Super reader for reviewing all of my chapters. That was awesome to know that someone was actually reading and paying attention to my story. You rock, Super reader!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe looked horrified at the sight that awaited her outside the house. An ambulance with its lights on was outside. The paramedics came out of the house, rushing, with an elderly man on the stretcher. They assumed this was Clifford.  
  
Adele came out of the house with a worried look on her face as the ambulance drove away.  
  
"You two again?! What do you want this time?!"  
  
"We were hoping to speak to Clifford Johnston, or should I say, William McGregor." Zoe said.  
  
"Are you crazy? He died years ago."  
  
"So Clifford Johnston was William McGregor back then. So, if he died years ago, who was just rushed to the hospital?" Zoe inquired.  
  
"Who are you?" Adele asked, getting worried.  
  
"I am Sue's sister, Zoe. I am also the legal guardian of her three kids. I need to know about my sister's true past for the sake of her kids. Here," Zoe handed Adele the pictures from her purse. "I don't know where this was taken, but I think you do."  
  
Adele got teary-eyed as she took the first picture.  
  
"That was when Will took her and her mother to come see us in New York."  
  
The picture was of a 1-year-old, pudgy Sue sitting happily on a very young 'Aunt Adele's' lap.  
  
Zoe had seen it before when she was younger. She still remembered the day perfectly well...  
  
It was the summer that Zoe Busiek was ten years old. It was hot out and Sue had gone to a friend's house for the day. Zoe had done everything there was to do from coloring and drawing to riding her bike to watching television and some movies. She now had nothing left to do.  
  
Then she saw the photo albums on the shelf. There were some there that were familiar and then she saw some at the back of the shelf that she'd never noticed before. She chose the hidden ones and started to look at them.  
  
The first one had many pictures of Sue and Zoe when Zoe was just a baby. Then the next one was different. It had no pictures of her in it, just ones of Sue and some people Zoe had never seen before. She recognized a very, very young Sue, and she also recognized her young mother, but nobody else.  
  
Zoe picked up the album and went to find out who they were. "Who are these people, Mom?" Zoe asked her mother.  
  
Zoe was a bit surprised when her mother seemed bothered by the question and the picture.  
  
"Who are they?" Zoe innocently asked again.  
  
"Umm... just old friends of mine, dear." Her mother lovingly smiled down at Zoe. She wasn't bothered by it now.  
  
Zoe just accepted that. No ten year old girl wanted to waste her time listening about 'old friends'. That ended it there.  
  
Dan nudged Zoe back to reality. She looked up at Adele and handed her the rest of the pictures.  
  
"I've got to get to the hospital to take care of Will. If he is up to talking and he wants to, I'll let him explain everything." Adele said graciously.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What happened to him, anyway?" Zoe asked while the three of them drove to the hospital.  
  
"He has breathing problems, sometimes. He makes many trips to the hospital to help him. After the letter that he sent to Sue was neither returned, nor seemed to be noticed, it almost killed him."  
  
"I am so sorry." Zoe said. She looked up at Dan with tears in the corners of her eyes. He reached over and held her hand.  
  
"It's going to be okay. We'll find out everything." He whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement as she drove.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
While Adele went in to Clifford's room to prepare him for what Zoe and Dan were going to ask when they got in there, Zoe paced outside in the waiting room.  
  
"Would you just sit down? You're making me dizzy." Dan said, lounging in a nearby chair.  
  
It was really busy today for some reason and therefore were no seats left for Zoe. So she went over to Dan and as he went to stand up to give her a place to sit, she pushed him back down. Dan gave Zoe a confused look as she sat down on his lap. She pushed her body back into him.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to talk, or he doesn't make it? I'll never know what my parents were hiding all those years!" Zoe was completely stressed, and she was obviously tired. Dan put his arms around her. He knew he was crossing the line again and if she responded well then he had finally won. If she didn't, though, Sophia wasn't there to save the odd and only relationship they had. He knew then that he was being risky, but he did it anyway.  
  
As his strong, yet soft hands came about Zoe's body, she turned her head to look at him face to face. She had the same confused, happy, worried look on her face as she did the night they kissed in the elevator.  
  
Zoe knew what Dan was doing, and she knew that if anything happened between them, it could be good, but it could also be bad. Their relationship was still on the mend after the elevator incident.  
  
Dan looked deep into Zoe's beautiful brown eyes. They both knew that they had felt this way about each other for a long time, now. Zoe then leaned her face down to Dan's. Her hair fell around her face, and Dan pushed it behind her ear, lovingly. She leaned in farther, this time, and Dan put his hands on either side of her face and brought it even closer.  
  
He whispered, "Zoe, you are so beautiful."  
  
Then his lips brushed against hers. They pulled away and just smiled softly at each other. Then it all happened again, only this time, the kiss was more passionate. They let their mouths open briefly so that their tongues could meet for the second time.  
  
"Hmm... must be Déjà vu or something. I seem to remember doing that sometime before..." Dan whispered to his supposed soul mate.  
  
"Me, to. That's odd." They grinned at each other.  
  
Over the next little while, the waiting room slowly started to clear. Zoe looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Zoe looked at Dan's watch. "It's almost eight! The kids have no idea about where I am! I have to call them!" Dan and Zoe walked quickly outside where the cell phone was allowed to be used.  
  
"Hey, Taylor."  
  
"Oh, hi, Aunt Zoe. Where are you? I had to feed Cliff and Hannah pizza for dinner." Zoe scowled.  
  
"Sorry, hon. I'm kinda working on that thing about your mom. It turns out her father, your grandfather, is still alive, but just barely. We are at the hospital where he is having breathing problems."  
  
"Oh. Wow. Oh, here's Hannah."  
  
"Hi Aunt Zoe!" came a small girl's voice.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Hannah, It's a school night, and I won't be home until late, so go to bed and when I come home, I'll come say goodnight, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Aunt Zoe. Bye." She handed the phone to Cliff.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Zoe."  
  
"Hi." Zoe mocked his obviously grumpy tone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm... working, Cliff. I won't be home till late, so I want you in bed at nine. No complaints. I'll come say goodnight when I get home, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Be good for Taylor, kay?"  
  
"Yeah. Night, Aunt Zoe."  
  
"Night, Cliff."  
  
"Aunt Zoe! I forgot to say goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, Hannah. Love you, sweetie."  
  
"Love you, too, Aunt Zoe. Night!"  
  
"Night." Taylor came on again.  
  
"Taylor, I want you in bed at ten thirty, okay? I'm going to call Julian and see if he or his grandmother can come and stay there till I get home. So let one of them in if they come, okay?"  
  
"Yep. Night, Aunt Zoe."  
  
"Night, Kiddo." They both hung up.  
  
Zoe dialed another number and confirmed that Julian was heading to the house as she hung up.  
  
Dan took Zoe's delicate hand and they walked back inside.  
  
Dan and Zoe sat on a bench and Zoe slowly fell asleep in Dan's strong arms. Zoe dreamed of him... and them... for two hours.  
  
AN: Next chapter won't be out for a while. I'm going on vacation for three weeks. Please review though. I love to hear from you! 


	9. Hospital Information

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wild Card characters. Wish I did, but I don't.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I'm trying to get some chapters up before I leave on vacation for another two weeks. From now on in the story, I'm going to do it in one of the character's **Point Of View. **If I do it as the narrator's POV, I'll define that.

Zoe's POV 

Two hours later, Adele woke me.

"Sorry, Zoe, but I wanted to tell you that Clifford just woke up. I told him about you and he refused to waste a minute before seeing you."

I was still groggy. Then I noticed I was in Dan's arms. He was wide awake and smiling.

"Uhh... thanks, Adele. So... so he's alright?"

I was kind of in shock. I remembered Dan and I holding hands. But... that was all. How did I get myself into such situations in the first place?

"Yes." Adele broke my thought. "They don't know what happened, but obviously it was something minor."

"Thanks. I'll go right in."

I looked at Dan and the look on his face was true joy. Even more joy than when I was wrong and he was right on a case. What had I gotten myself into?! See what taking painkillers before you sleep for a headache does to you?! I guess I'll deal with it later.

When I entered the room of Clifford Johnston, I couldn't help but gasp. I wasn't expecting to see such a strong, handsome man. Dan and I had only seen a flash of him on the stretcher. Nothing more, nothing less. The man who smiled nervously under the thin blankets looked very young for his true age. He was not what you would usually see a senior citizen as.

"So are you my little Sue's sister?" He asked with a soft, kind voice.

"Uhm... yes, Mr. Johnston. My name is Zoe Busiek."

"Hello, Zoe, if I may call you that. And please, call me Cliff."

"I really couldn't call you Cliff without thinking of my nephew. Would Clifford be alright?"

"Is that Sue's son?"

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"Where is Sue?" He asked. Apparently, Adele didn't tell the _whole_ story.

I had to choke back tears and the lump forming in my throat before explaining.

"Clifford, Sue died about a year ago in a car accident."

His smile disappeared.

"She has three kids." I wanted so much for him to smile again.

"Taylor is almost 17, Cliff will be 13 in a couple of weeks, and Hannah is 9." Clifford tried to spring a fake smile, but I knew fraud by heart by now.

"Look, I know you were looking forward to seeing your own daughter, but I'm as close as you're going to get. We all loved her and all miss her, so don't get mad at me because she's dead!" I was extremely emotional now. I was trying to hold back tears, yet I was ready to pull his head off.

"Do the kids know about the whole thing?" Clifford finally asked after yet another moment of silence.

"Only Taylor." I admitted in a whisper.

"You didn't tell Cliff or Hannah? Why?"

"No, I didn't want them to worry or be concerned. The two younger ones might get the idea that I don't want to be their aunt anymore, or that I don't want them."

"You are definitely a mother. You and Mr. Lennox over there are going to make great parents someday in the future."

I turned cold. I knew that my usual 'rosy' face, as Dan called it, was drained of its color.

"You must've misunderstood. By partner, we mean business partner, not 'partner' partner."

"Well, you could've fooled me. The way you say his name, I just have to guess that you are close."

"Well I guess you could say we are close."

"Mr. Lennox adores you, you know. He is obviously drooling over the thought of you."

"**_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!_**" He outraged me now.

In response, though, Clifford nodded toward the window. Dan stood there. I sent him a look of 'Leave me alone and die'. I really didn't mean to hurt Dan, though. He gave me a confused, hurt look and turned away. I looked back to Clifford and he frowned.

When Dan was safely away, Clifford said, "Why do you deny that deep love for him?"

"Okay. Clifford. We are now changing the subject back to you and Sue."

"FINE." Clifford glared at me for a minute, making me uncomfortable.

"Where is the kid's father?" Clifford asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure where he is now. He left Sue and the kids when Hannah was just a baby. He came back and wanted to visit the kids just after Sue died, but the only way I'd let him see them was if he went to family counseling with me. He took off before the first session. He's pretty much dead to me and the kids, now."

"So that is why you have taken over as mother."

"Yeah. Umm... Clifford? What about Crystal and Dennis?"

"Oh, don't worry about them trying to take the kids. I am only their stepfather. I adopted them when Dennis was 1 and Crystal was just a month old. When their mother and I got a divorce, they left with their mother and moved to England. Crystal was only five when that happened."

"Thank God!"

"I thought you might be glad to hear that."

Just then, a nurse came in and called me out into the hall. She was heavy and had a very beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Julia. I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. I wanted to tell you before it was too late." She looked with shifty eyes around the hallway, then pulled a file with Clifford Johnston written on it from her bag.

"If you look right here," She pointed at a place on a page in the file. "There is something that I think you might want to know before you finish your conversation."

A/N: I'm going on another vacation with my whole family in a week or so, so I'll try to get another chapter up before I go away. I decided to leave it with a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review!


	10. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wild Card characters or original ideas, I just play around with them a lot.

Author's note: I don't know the names of Zoe's mother or father, if they are even mentioned in the show, so I am making Zoe's Mother: MARY BUSIEK (she keeps her maiden name always, you'll understand by the time I'm finished the fanfic), and Zoe's father: Nathaniel Baker (again, you'll understand later).

Zoe's POV 

"So what is it? I can't see where you're pointing, Julia." I said, angry that she had been listening and was now interrupting our conversation.

"I just wanted you to know that Mr. Johnston has never and never will be able to have children."

"Oh, no. There must be some mistake. My sister, or half sister, I guess, is his daughter."

"Well, you are just wrong. He is also wrong. There is a doctor here somewhere... there! Doctor O'Neill! I need you for a moment! He's been Clifford's doctor for years, now. He's right."

"Julia, I am so glad I found you! I was just going to check up on Cliff. You are his nurse, after all. Who is this beautiful woman?" The tall, handsome Caucasian doctor said as he turned to me, the 'I'm interested' look on his face.

I looked around quickly for Dan.

"I'm Zoe Busiek..."

Julia interrupted again.

"Her sister is supposedly the daughter of old Clifford in there. I showed her his file and tried to convince her that he can't have children, but she doesn't believe me."

"Well, Zoe, let me assure you, my father was his original doctor. Dad retired and insisted to all of the doctors in the state that I was the one to replace him on Cliff's case. That was over 10 years ago. So, rest assured that Clifford is not your sister's father."

I turned pale. Oh my god! What do I do now? Just then, Dan, my rescuer walked in the room. I ran over to him.

"According to Doctor O'Neill over there, and his little assistant, Julia,..." I choked back tears before saying it and Dan lovingly brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "They say that Clifford couldn't possibly be Sue's father, because, because he could never have kids." I was now in tears.

He said, "Sit here and I'll go find out what the heck is going on." I nodded.

Dan's POV 

The doctor and nurse both looked over at Zoe as I was coming toward them and they seemed worried.

"So what is this all about?"

Doctor O'Neill spoke first. "It seems that Zoe believes that Clifford Johnston is her sister's father."

"Yes, of course she does."

"Why? Where did she get that idea from?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

I rolled my eyes. I decided that Zoe could explain better than I could, so I motioned to her to come over. Then she told wonderfully about the letter, the trip to the house, searching the web, and finally, meeting Clifford for the first time. The audience of two stood with their jaws slightly dropped.

"Look, Clifford has always known that he could never have any offspring, no matter which way he tried. He's been lying to you."

I felt Zoe's sweaty from fear hand squeezed mine tightly. I knew this probably wouldn't last for long, but I squeezed back, hoping that she loved me.

An hour later, after explaining to a dumbfounded Adele that in no way was Sue related to her, making her mad at Clifford for lying to her and us, we were walking away from Clifford hopefully forever, on our way to the car.

Zoe had almost fully recovered from what she'd discovered.

"Well, I guess we're back to square one with this. I mean, obviously Sue had a different father then me. She was born long before Mom and Clifford ever split."

"Well, it's been a long night as it is. I'll take you home to the kids so you and I can both get some sleep, then tomorrow, we'll put our heads together and see if we can come up with anything. Okay?"

"Sounds good." She turned to me then, and kissed me firmly on the cheek. I turned to her and she looked different all of a sudden, like she had changed in some small, yet major way.

We kept walking and soon, I had driven her home, and I was in bed, ready to really sleep, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Hey, Dan, it's Zoe. I just got some important news from Adele."

Adele's POV 

When I'd heard the whole story from that sweet Zoe, I ran to my brother's room. I was officially ready to throttle him for leading them on like that.

"Clifford!!!!" I screamed at him when I'd closed his door behind me. "Why did you lie to Zoe?! Whether or not she is related to me in any way, whatsoever, she and I have grown quite close, so close in fact, you'll be lucky if you survive the night after lying to her like that!"

"Fine. You want to know why? I'll explain. Sue's father is a man that Mary was having an affair with while we were married. His name was Nathaniel Baker. I caught them together one night. I forgave her, even though she was pregnant with his child. When Sue was born, I loved the child like she was my own. After all, it wasn't her fault she was the daughter of an affair. I don't know what ever became of the man. I even once thought that Mary had become his wife, but she assured me of otherwise on one of Sue's visits."

"You know what? I am going to go call Zoe and tell her all that you just told me. Maybe then I won't hate you so much."

Dan's POV 

"So what did she say, Zo?"

"Well, she went in ranting and raving at Clifford after we left, and he told her that my mother had an affair and that that man was probably the father."

"You want to tell me his name?"

"Nathaniel Baker. AKA Nate Baker. AKA... my father."

"So I take it we are going to the office to do some research, right?"

"Be at my place in 15 minutes, OR ELSE." She said in a deep voice, laughing after.

"Bye, Zo."

"Bye."

At the office, Zoe and I got to my computer right away.

"Who would know whether or not my dad is also Sue's?" Zoe thought out loud.

"How about the doctor who delivered her?" I asked.

"You are a genius!" I got a new kiss on the cheek for that.

"Okay... 'Doctor Keith Rogers delivered the long awaited daughter of Clifford Johnston, Chicago's richest man, and his wife, Mary Busiek.'"

"Well it doesn't tell us much, but now we can find Doctor Keith."

"Two steps ahead of you, as usual." For that I got a slap on the arm.

"'Dr. Keith Rogers has worked in Chicago Memorial for thirty years. After that carrer, he retired to his home in downtown Chicago.' And that's all we need. Go get the phone book and look him up."

"Now I'm two steps ahead of you, buddy."

I smiled. Zoe loved it when she was right. At this exact second, she was paging through the R section of the local phonebook.

"Okay... A Rogers... J Rogers... Aha! Doctor K Rogers!"

Zoe told me the address.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall, we shall." She said darkly.

**_PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	11. Dr Keith

Disclaimer: Really, if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing for Fan Fiction; I'd be out making money. SO I STILL DON'T OWN THEM.

Author's Note: RELATIVES HAVE COMPUTERS AND INTERNET!!! YAY!!!

Zoe's POV 

Dr. Keith's home was in an apartment building. He was obviously well off, though, because it was the biggest, most expensive apartment building in the state.

Dan had called and asked if we could talk, and he said that would be fine.

Dan buzzed the buzzer and Dr. Keith buzzed us in.

When he opened the door, we saw a tall, thin man with white hair. He had a handsome, kind smile, and he looked very lively and active for his age.

"Zoe... Dan, please come in."

"Thank you Dr. Rogers." I said in full gratitude.

"Oh, please, call me Keith. So which delivery is it that you want to know about?"

"Do you recall Mary Busiek and Clifford Johnston's daughter?"

"Oh, yes, Susan."

"Susan was my sister... or so I thought. I am Mary Busiek's daughter. We thought that Clifford was Sue's father, but today, we found out that he has never been able to have children. We learned that you are the doctor that delivered Sue, so I was wondering if you know who _is_ her father."

Keith took a breath. "Okay... this is how it all went that day in the hospital. Mary came in by taxi, in labor, because she couldn't drive herself. Clifford was out of town on a trip with some friends. A different doctor who was getting sick and didn't feel up to it called me to deliver her baby. When it was time to write the certificate, Mary asked me to put Clifford Johnston as the father, even though he was not the real father. I was not allowed to and so I asked her to give me the reason and I may consider it. She told me that she had had an affair and become pregnant, and she didn't want Clifford to know. I asked for the name of the real father and she answered, 'Nathaniel Baker'. Then I informed her that Clifford could never have children and that he knew that, and she finally gave in and let me put Mr. Baker's name on the birth certificate. And that was how it all happened."

I now started grinning from ear to ear, because now I knew that Sue really was my older sister.

Author's Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I needed this to finish the rest of the story. Please Review!


	12. The Whole Story

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Zoe's POV 

Well, it was all over. The adventure, crossed with worry, crossed with wonder, crossed with fear; I kind of missed it now that it was done.

I had definitely worried Taylor when I told her, so the day after we visited Keith, I explained how it all happened.

"My mother, Mary, married Clifford Johnston at a very young age. They were a happy couple.

Now Clifford had a different past. He was born William McGregor in New York. He was a very rich entrepreneur. Many people wanted his money. After six assassination attempts at his life, William moved just outside of Chicago. He then changed his name, yet kept his riches. As Clifford Johnston, a well-known man in the Chicago area, he got married and soon had a child. The only thing was, Clifford was not able to have kids.

Mom had had an affair with a man named Nathaniel Baker. She became pregnant with his child. Clifford had known all along in Sue's life that she was not his daughter.

Mom got sick of Clifford and divorced him, immediately marrying Nathaniel Baker.

Around the same time, Adele McGregor, Clifford's sister moved in to help care for him, as he had fallen very ill.

Soon after marrying Nathaniel, Mom became pregnant again, giving birth to me nine months later.

Clifford married again, too. He ended up with a step-daughter and step-son. Five years later or so, he truly found that this woman only loved him for his money. She took the two kids and moved to England, remarrying there.

When Sue was sixteen, Clifford was really about to die. The doctors were so sure, in fact, that they made him write his will. It was then that he sent the letter that was lost in the mail until a couple of weeks ago.

Clifford recovered nicely and still lives in his big old mansion today.

As for Mom, two weeks after I turned two, Nathaniel died. Mom had kept her maiden name and decided it would be best if she legally changed our names to Busiek.

When Sue never answered the letter, Clifford assumed Mom just didn't let her have it.

When your mom had her first son, though, she made sure that he was named Clifford, after her first husband.

And that is pretty much the whole story."

"Wow. So you are my full aunt, right?"

I smiled warmly at her. "Of course I am."

Just then, Cliff and Hannah came running in.

"What's going on?" Cliff asked.

"Nothing." I got up and put my arms around the two of them. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes you have, Aunt Zoe. You always do! But tell us again." Hannah said, smiling.

"I love you more than any human brain could imagine." Then I kissed them both on the forehead and sent them to go play. Taylor smiled broadly at me.

"I love you the same amount. Then I kissed her on the forehead and she went of to see he friends.

Author's Note: It's pretty short, but it was just to tell the whole story. Please Review!


	13. True Love, Tears, and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Puh-leeze! I seriously DO NOT OWN THEM!!

Dan's POV 

It was in my office, sitting there doing paperwork, that I realized it. As I glanced over to Zoe who had insisted that we work in my office because the garbage never got dumped in hers and it smelled in there, I realized she wouldn't need me the way that she had when she was in that crisis mode.

Things were back to normal for her, maybe even better than normal.

That night, I got a phone call at home. I glanced at the clock. 1:27 a.m. Who the hell would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hey, I knew you'd still be up. Could I come over?"

Zoe was far too cheery for this hour of the morning.

"Sure. But... why?"

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye just gazing at me today. I have a feeling we need to talk after what happened at the hospital."

"Really, Zoe, I am completely fine. It's 1:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I'm actually downstairs. Buzz me in."

"Arrghh!"

A minute and a half later, Zoe rushed through the unlocked door. Throwing her coat on a nearby chair, she was soon beside me on the couch.

"Dan, I am not exactly sure what happened at the hospital, but it was big. You haven't forgotten it and neither have I. I guess I was completely scared about my whole family thing."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"I love you, Zoe."

When she turned pale, I realized I had just said that recurring thought out loud to her.

"I... I... I have to go." Zoe whispered.

"Zoe wait! Don't go. It doesn't really matter. We don't have Sophia to help us this time. Forget what I said. We can't let this come between us. Not again."

She had stopped now. She turned to me.

"Dan, I had those same feelings, but I also have the kids, now. Taylor loves the idea, but what about the other two?" tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Look, if you want to try this... us... I would be so happy. I understand. We are going to have to take it slow. You have been through one relationship gone sour since you moved back here. I saw how you looked at me and Candy when we were together. We broke up because she could see how I love you and you are her best friend. She cares about you as much as I do, Zo."

She was sobbing, now. She picked up her jacket and headed out the door.

I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples. It was now 1:35.

At precisely 1:41, there was a knock on my door. As I got up to answer it, I finally noticed how hard it was raining. I opened the door to a very wet, sobbing Zoe. I put my arms around her and she whispered in my ear, "Taking it slow sounds good."

I laughed, literally picking her up a foot off the ground and swinging her around in a circle.

We sat down on the couch and she was starting to shiver. I went in to my room and found an old pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. While I threw her clothes in the dyer, she asked where the wine glasses were. I came out and found my favorites, and a very expensive bottle of wine.

**Zoe's POV**

Dan had a certain innocent look about him that made me love him all the more. Wait. Did I just say... I mean think, LOVE?! What is happening to me? I have always had the chance to be with him before, and once, I almost crossed the line, on a case! I knew that I was falling in love with that adorable boyish face when we were on that case where we had to share a hotel room. The way he looked at me when we lay on that freshly made bed was... well all I know was that I liked the way he looked at me.

Dan handed me a glass of wine and smiled at me.

"Okay. If we are going to go through with this, it'll be really slow for the first while. Taylor will be so happy about the idea, and I'm sure Hannah will be fine with it, but it's Cliff I'm worried about. He took Sue's death the hardest. It was also his teacher and coach I was dating last. And to tell you the truth, you have barely met him. If we are going to move things along with us, you are going to have to spend a heck of a lot of time with me and the kids. Try to get through to Cliff. He is also a twelve almost thirteen year old boy. He needs a man around as a role model. And I would appreciate if it wasn't Marcos."

"Well, if it means I have a chance with you, I'll spend as much time as I can with you guys."

I thought then. If Dan came into my life like this, it would be like having a real family. Marcos had spent time with the kids and I, but it was over dinner, at school, or just briefly with the kids. I was going to have to break the icebergs that would be in the way of Dan and Cliff being at all close. That was what I was worried about.

At 2:30, Dan and I crawled into his bed. Right now, all I wanted was Dan close to me, so we fell asleep.

**Dan's POV**

When Zoe asked if she could spend the night, I knew that she just needed someone close. She often puts on this 'tough girl I can take care of myself' show. Underneath, she cries.

I didn't start to get tired until about 3:45, so I just watched her sleep. It was a fretful sleep. At 2:57, Zoe started to yell and scream in a dream. I listened to what she said.

"No, Sue! Don't die! Taylor, Cliff, Hannah! Don't let me die! Hannah! I'll try to live! Dan! Help! The accident is going to kill me! Dan! Help!"

I tried to wake her, but the terror just continued. Finally, she sat straight up in bed and was sobbing.

"Zoe, Zoe, shh, shh. It was just a dream, okay?"

After she had calmed down a bit, she began explaining the dream.

"First, I see Sue dying on the operating table, and I'm asking her to stop and to live, not to die. All of a sudden, the kids are in a car accident and are all dying, and I beg them not to die. After that, it's me. I am in my car and it is crunched. You are there, in your car. You get out and try and save me. You are holding me and wiping a lot of blood from my head and all over my body. I am in pain. Then, as things start to fade, I hear the ambulance in the distance, yet it is right there. Then I am dead. That's when I wake up."

I held her in a hug for the rest of the night. She slept soundly, now, without any nightmares. I now truly believed that we could make it as a couple. As for becoming like a father to the kids, well that would take some time. I was not the best with kids, especially suffering ones. Hopefully I could do it. Zoe needed me to. And I just knew I could. One day, we would be a family. All five of us.


	14. The Supposed Epilouge

Disclaimer: I really, truly, do not own them. The Wild Card characters aren't mine!

A/N: So, I guess you guys out there reading this story are all prepared for the epilogue and the end of my Wild Card fic. Well, I decided to ditch that idea. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP IT GOING!!! Have fun!

**Zoe's POV**

Well, it had been almost three months since that night at Dan's house. Our relationship, through struggles, with many ups and downs, had amazingly not only survived, but we had grown closer every day. Just because we were together didn't mean the flirting stopped. In fact, if anything, it had just increased.

Dan was great with the kids after he got to know them. There was no ice to break with Taylor, unless she was having a bad day or she was PMS. Hannah was, within a week, attached at the hip with Dan. He loved her, too. Cliff was another story. He was not exactly pleased with the idea that I was dating this guy from work that he didn't know as well as he had known Marcos. Of course, I had dated since Marcos, but not too much. Cliff took some work, but now he asks what time Dan will be over to see him.

Christmas Day is next week, and I can't wait! Dan said he'll be over at nine with more gifts. He is also going to help with the cooking! Taylor made him promise to do the most cooking. Why doesn't she trust me? It **_may_** have something to do with a certain lasagna night.

"Taylor! Stop! Give it back! Give Mr.Bear back!" I heard Hannah scream from somewhere upstairs.

A week from Christmas, and they were fighting more than ever. I went upstairs to break it up.

I entered Hannah's room to see Taylor holding the bear above her head far from Hannah's reach.

"Tell me where it is and you'll get it back, you little freak!"

"Never! Give me Mr.Bear!" She was in tears now. The bear was a gift from her mother when she was only three.

"Alright, you two. What's going on?" I asked, almost yelling. I grabbed the bear from Taylor and handed it to Hannah.

"Hannah took my makeup bag and the number of the guy who I like at school!"

"I did not! You probably just lost them!"

"Okay. That will be enough from both of you. Hannah, did you take them? I am not going to be mad at you, I just need the truth."

"She was going to go out again without me! Why doesn't she have to spend any time with me anymore?! All she ever does is go out with boys. It isn't fair!" She was in tears again.

Taylor stopped the anger and looked at Hannah.

"Hannah, it's not that I don't like you or anything, you are my sister, but sometimes I have to have fun with guys and people my own age. If you just tell me this, I'll find a bit more time for you in my schedule. Okay?"

Hannah nodded and hugged Taylor. "Now, can I have the number?"

"Here." Hannah mumbled as she handed her the number.

"And the makeup?"

"I didn't take it. Honest." Either Hannah was really good at lying, or she really didn't take it.

"You can find it later, Taylor. Besides, you won't be needing it tonight anyway."

"But I'm going to a party!"

"No you aren't. It's a week from Christmas. Time to spend some extra time with family.

She groaned loudly, but didn't fight. She just went and sulked in her room. I rolled my eyes and then gave Hannah a hug. She was immediately happy again and asked if she could finally put the star on the tree. I said no, knowing that the tradition of Sue's and the kids' was to put the last decoration, the star for the top of the tree, was to be put on right before bed on Christmas Eve. I fully intended on keeping Sue's sacred tradition.

I heard my cell ring downstairs and ran to get it. I was worried that it may be something important like the big surprises for the kids were in. Then I heard Cliff answer it.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, I'm fine, Dan. How are you?"

"Good. So, when are you coming over again?"

I almost went down to get it, but I decided to wait a little longer.

"Yeah! Come tonight! Aunt Zoe misses you."

"Yeah, Hannah is literally climbing the walls with anticipation."

His voice turned to a whisper.

"Hannah still believes. We all agreed to pretend that we do, too, for her sake."

"Which one are you going to give her?"

"You want me to come to help?"

"Tomorrow? I can't wait. Oh. Here's Aunt Zoe."

He saw me as I came around the corner.

"Hey." I said the same way I always did.

"Hey. So, tonight okay? I thought I should bring some of the presents over so that I don't have to carry so many on Christmas morning."

"How many are you bringing?!"

"Hey, you guys are my family."

"I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

"So, I'll cook. How about chicken?"

"How about I take everyone out to a restaurant?"

I could just see him grinning at the other end of the phone.

"So, should we dress nicely or casually?"

"Dress nicely, but bring warm casual clothes. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay. When?"

"Six?"

"Sounds great. I love you."

"Love ya, too, Zo, bye."

"Buh-bye."

I hung up and went to get the kids ready.


	15. A Beautiful Walk

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

A/N: Having fun? Keep reading and reviewing. I really need it. I am trying to get these chapters up as fast as possible. Summer was a bit crazy, and now I am back in routine. Read on for more fun with Zoe and Dan! It's a little short, kind of, but whatever.

**Dan's POV**

"Dinner was great!" Hannah announced as we left the pretty pricy restaurant.

I bought for everyone, and it definitely put a new dent in my credit cards, but they were worth it.

We stopped at a gas station and I got everyone, including myself, to get changed.

Zoe wore a red long-sleeve sweater with a green Christmas tree on it. She wore her favorite pair of jeans with her Christmas belt. Along with that mix, my girl wore a long, warm, green jacket. She could always pull anything off and still look great.

Taylor wore a red tee with jeans and a blue jacket.

Hannah wore her purple jacket over top of a pink shirt, and fleece black pants.

Cliff wore a simple pair of jeans and a black tee with a green jacket.

I decided on a black, long sleeve shirt and some not-so-dressy dress pants that were tan. I also wore a suit jacket that wasn't too dressy, either.

As Zoe and I held hands, Hannah started to complain.

"I'm tired and cold, Aunt Zoe. We've been walking for _hours_!"

I had taken the whole group for a beautiful walk in the new falling snow. I had done this every year since I turned 12. I decided it was the perfect time to pass on the tradition. Plus, I had a huge surprise still to come.

**Taylor's POV**

The snow glistened as it fell on everything, creating a winter wonderland. I tried to ignore the complaints of Hannah, and kept myself from looking back and grinning at Dan and Aunt Zoe. Instead, Cliff and I stayed together.

The two of us had always been pretty close, even when we were younger. After Mom died, we became even closer, both of us trying to help Hannah to really understand and when she did, to keep her from falling into stress.

Cliff glanced back and lightly elbowed me. I looked back then. I couldn't help but smile. Dan and Aunt Zoe were on either side of Hannah, each holding a hand. She kept jumping up and swinging forward. It was like a picture right out of one of those Christmas family books. The ones with the perfect families. Somehow, I knew that one day, probably soon, Dan would be part of the family, and more than just hanging out a lot and being in love with our Aunt.

We turned on to a street that was very familiar. It was the street that Mom used to take us to for sledding. There was a huge park on one side with wicked hills. I looked back at Dan and he grinned and nodded his head. We were very close, now.

"Have we been here before?" Cliff asked me.

"Don't you remember? Mom used to take us here for sledding. Hannah wouldn't go on the sleds and toboggans because she was too scared. You hung on to me for dear life back then. I found it awesome and fun. You found it terrifying."

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" He yelled.

We took off toward the hills and just slid or rolled down them without sleds. It never was a necessity.

After 20 minutes or so of playing, Aunt Zoe called us to head home. A block later, Hannah was complaining that she was cold, tired, and that her feet hurt. As we tried to figure out what to do, Dan picked her up and wrapped a small blanket he had brought because he knew she'd need it around her.

10 minutes later, we were home. Dan tucked Hannah in to bed then came back downstairs. Aunt Zoe had made hot cocoa with marshmallows for everyone. As Aunt Zoe cuddled up to Dan on the couch, I elbowed Cliff and we got up and left. I would much rather give them their privacy than to watch anything.

Cliff headed up to bed and I soon followed. I called goodnight to Aunt Zoe and Dan as I climbed the stairs, and got no response. I decided to go to bed without tonight. I didn't mind, especially if they were doing anything.

After changing, I climbed into my nice warm cozy bed and under the covers.

It had been a long, but good day. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come on in!"

The door opened to Aunt Zoe. She was grinning, as usual.

"Hey. I thought I should say goodnight."

"Sorry if I 'interrupted anything'."

She rolled her eyes and came and sat on the end of my bed.

"So, you excited about Christmas?"

"I guess. I mean, it's going to be hard again. With Mom not here, it's just not the same. I really miss her around holidays."

"So do I, hon. I'll try to make it as good as I can, though. And Dan will be there, so hopefully that will take your Mom off our minds enough to enjoy Christmas. He's really trying."

"I know. Cliff really misses her. With Hannah, well I don't think it's really sunk in. She never really went into any real sadness like Cliff and I did. I just hope that it doesn't end up ruining her life later on."

"With the three... well, four of us helping her, I don't think that has any chance of happening. I just won't allow it."

I smiled as she stood up.

"Goodnight, Aunt Zoe."

Then Dan appeared in the doorway.

"Night, Taylor." He said.

Aunt Zoe joined him in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Kiddo. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Dan and Aunt Zoe did that thing where they talk with their eyes. Aunt Zoe then started away as Dan stayed in the doorway.

"So, Taylor, I need some advice from a female who knows your aunt."

"I'm your girl. What's up?"

"Okay, don't freak out, but do you think it's the right time to... propose?"

My face drained all color. My jaw dropped to the floor. I swear my heard stopped.

"Wh...What? Are you joking?"

"No. Too soon?"

I had to think not of myself, but of Aunt Zoe, Dan, Cliff, and Hannah, and what they would want.

"I... no. I mean, Aunt Zoe loves you, and you love her. And Cliff and Hannah have attached to the whole idea of the relationship, so, I guess it would probably be the perfect time."

I was trying as hard as I could to sound happy, but I obviously wasn't too convincing.

"Okay, everyone else is fine and happy with it, but you aren't so sure about it. Am I right?"

I looked at the floor. I felt his weight on the bed beside me.

"Why don't you think about it, and if you decide you don't feel that it is the right time for you, that will be completely fine. Just tell me by Christmas Eve, okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He really cared about us. I nodded.

He got up off the bed and as he left the room, he said, "Goodnight, Taylor." Then he shut the door behind him.

I had a lot of thinking to do.


	16. The Decision Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I still really, truly don't own them!

**Taylor's POV**

It was now the day before Christmas, and you could totally tell. The spirit of Santa Clause had filled our house. Hannah just couldn't wait for him to make his trip down the chimney.

I was still unsure of what I would tell Dan when he came over in half an hour. I wanted everybody to be happy, but I still was a normal person with selfishness. I was almost convinced to say that it was completely okay with me, even if it wasn't.

Dan came late and he didn't show up until forty minutes later. He smiled at me as he came in. He had his own key.

"Have you decided yet?" He asked eagerly.

I had to stop for a minute and reminisce over all of the different significant scenes in their relationship, and the way that it seemed to impact Cliff and Hannah. And, to be truthful, I liked it, too.

"No worries. Green light on the proposal."

"Good. Where is she?"

"Oh, yeah, uhhh, I... think she's in the living room."

He winked at me as Hannah came running to him and gave him a hug. Routinely, she jumped up on his back and he gave her a piggy back for the next twenty minutes. He was pretty much the only father she'd ever had. Marcos was kind of like that, but he walked out on Aunt Zoe and their relationship. When Aunt Zoe and Dan got together, I made sure Hannah didn't hang out with Dan and get hooked on like she did with Marcos. I slowly let her go little by little. As their relationship grew stronger, she got more attached. I didn't mind anymore. I knew they would be together for a while.

Tomorrow was the big day. Dan would propose to Aunt Zoe, it was Christmas, and it was also another special day without Mom. That was what may ruin it.

I was going to try my hardest, however, to make it a great day. For Hannah and Cliff. And Aunt Zoe. She needed a good day again.

"Taylor!" I heard Cliff's voice from outside.

"What?" I asked as I entered the doorway.

"What are you and Dan talking about?"

"None of your business, punk."

"What's up?"

"Only if promise not to freak out, not to tell anyone, and to tell me your true thoughts."

"Agreed."

I went and sat with him on the porch.

"Okay. Ummm... Dan is planning something big for tomorrow."

"What?"

"Please don't be mad or worried or anything, but... he's going to propose to her."

I winced as I said it, waiting for his reaction.

"Really?"

I cold tell he was worried.

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell me what you think?"

"I don't know what I think. I mean, Dan's cool and all, but marriage?"

"I know, but I think it is really the best thing in the long run, don't you? I mean, Hannah will finally have a dad..."

"We have a dad. He's just really busy."

"Cliff, really. Grow up. You know that he isn't coming back, besides, Hannah never knew him in the first place. Dan has been more of a father to you in the past few months than our father ever was in our whole lifetimes."

He just sat there, staring straight ahead.

"At least try to be happy for them. I know you like Dan. He's cool. They make a great couple. And Dan really cares about Aunt Zoe, unlike Marcos."

Cliff winced. He liked Marcos. But Marcos was a no-good, low down, jerk. He only cared about what Aunt Zoe would give up to him.

"Come on. Let's go inside and make this a happier Christmas than we'll ever experience in the rest of our lives...for Aunt Zoe. She has done so much for us."

"For Aunt Zoe." Cliff answered. We held hands tightly as we walked through the front door. We were officially ready for anything.


	17. Christmas Day

_**17. Christmas and its Wonderful Changes**_

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up Christmas morning to a very happy and excited nine year old girl bouncing on my bed. Beside her was a very excited and hyper...Golden Retriever Puppy!?

I didn't give that to them! Then I noticed Dan standing in the doorway grinning at my surprise.

I looked at him to Hannah, to the puppy, as it climbed atop me and licked me, then back to Dan.

I wasn't sure about it, but I knew that I would end up saying yes to the animal. He _was_ cute.

Ten minutes later, I was downstairs making breakfast. There was this stuff called "wifesaver" that Sue had always made for Christmas morning. It was eggs, ham, cheese, green peppers, and cornflakes on top. It was just part of tradition, now. The kids were opening their stockings. The glow on their faces was beautiful. Then Taylor got up and gave Dan the stocking that we had prepared for him together. He looked surprised. As soon as I put the food in the oven, I went over and sat down on the couch beside Dan.

Hannah came over with my stocking and sat down in between Dan and I. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he grinned over at me.

As soon as I finished my stocking, everyone started in on the gifts. I had bought a special gift for each of the kids and one for Dan that I would give last.

For Taylor, there was a locket with a picture of the family before Sue died, the Christmas before her accident, and the other side was a picture taken on our walk. It was of Dan, Cliff, Taylor, Hannah, and me.

For Cliff, there was a photo album filled with pictures of the family and him from his birth, to today. I also found a few home videos that had been filmed throughout his very young years. I found all of the ones that were of him and went to a place where they take certain clippings that you want from the videos and make it into one movie. I had that done for him too.

And for my little Hannah, a blanket with a family picture of a few years back printed on the top of it. It was pricy, but she was worth it. I love my kids.

Then there was the watch for Dan. I had to get it. It was just him. The first time I saw it. It called me and just spelled DAN. It cost more than any of the kids' gifts, but I loved him, too.

Dan broke my thoughts with a tap on the shoulder. Hannah was opening the first gift. The joy on their faces was so wonderful that I couldn't help but let a few tears of happiness escape my eyes.

Dan looked over as the puppy jumped on top of me. Dan's boyish grin made the day all the more complete.

As soon as Christmas day and all of its events and surprises began, it ended. That was the worst part of the day. The ending. It could have been worse, if it weren't for Dan.

As the kids had headed to bed an hour and a half ago, I gave them the special presents. The expressions on Cliff and Taylor's faces was a mix of happy tears of reminiscing of happy times with their mother, and sad tears because they were remembering how she would never return to spend another Christmas with them.

Hannah's reaction was different, however. When I gave her the blanket, she was just so excited to have something of her own that would remind her of Mommy.

Dan and I kissed the kids goodnight, and went and sat in the darkened room with just the Christmas tree lights glowing.

**Taylor's POV**

As I climbed into bed, I put the locket around my neck. I vowed never to let it leave that place.

"Taylor," Cliff's voice came from my doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I thought Dan was going to propose."

I sat down on my bed and motioned to Cliff to sit down beside me.

"I wish I knew what he was planning. He said that he would do it today, but he didn't."

"Well, maybe that's what he's doing right now."

We looked at each other. We could communicate by talking with our minds. It was just our thing.

With that, we silently crawled from my bedroom door to the top of the stairs to eavesdrop.

When we were about three feet from our destination, the creaky board in the hall that we'd forgotten about made a loud noise.

"What was that?" we heard Aunt Zoe say.

"I didn't hear anything." Was Dan's answer.

I could tell she was unsure, but reluctantly agreed with him.

We finally got to the edge and decided to just sit and watch. Then, the moment came, or so we thought.

Dan reached into his pocket for what we thought was the ring, but instead, he pulled out a piece of paper!

He handed it to Aunt Zoe, and told her to read it out loud. Then he glanced up at us and winked. He knew we were there!

"Dear Diary,

Today Dan came to me to ask if he could propose to Aunt Zoe."

I just about fell over. That was MY journal entry! How in God's green earth did he get a hold of that?!

"At first I was scared out of my wits. If Aunt Zoe were to get married, would she be as devoted to us? Would she still want us? What if she thought we were just a burden and got in the way of her love life? If that happened, where would we go? What would happen to Cliff and Hannah?"

I could see tears fill her eyes.

"Then I thought about how great they are to us. I thought about how well Dan fit in with us. Aunt Zoe wouldn't desert us. She loves us. If she didn't, she wouldn't have given up her whole life to come take care of us. She wouldn't have put up with us constantly being jerks. She loves us so much more than we'll ever know. So I said I would think about it and give him the answer on Christmas Eve."

Aunt Zoe was nearly sobbing when Dan gave her another sheet of paper.

"Tomorrow's Christmas! I can't wait! The only thing that worries me is Dan's proposal. Today, I told him that it was okay with me. Ever since he asked me, I have had a total of about three hours sleep. I can't stop worrying. I know that I shouldn't, because Aunt Zoe loves us, and Dan does, too. I guess it's just human nature to worry about something this **_BIG_**. I just am waiting to see how it goes."

**Zoe's POV**

As I finished reading Taylor's diary, Dan handed me a box. I now knew what it was. I couldn't help but cry. I was sobbing. I loved Dan. I loved the kids more. This would end up turning out perfectly. I nodded to Dan through my tears. Then I heard the thumping of footsteps as Cliff and Taylor practically pounced on me, hugging me. When we were finally done, the kids went to bed, and so did Dan and I. This must've been the happiest day in my life to this day.


	18. The Best Day Ever

**_18. The Best Day Ever_**

**Narrator's POV**

It had been months of planning and a great engagement of nearly seven months when the day finally came.

Zoe and Dan had designed an archway for the back of the makeshift church.

The wedding was to be on a sunny July Saturday. They would have it in some hills just outside of Chicago. It would be so beautiful, with light blue Morning Glory flowers everywhere. Zoe had come to love them. Dan personally wanted lilies, but Zoe gave him a kiss and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, and he had to give in.

Zoe had called Sophia and got her to come to the wedding as her maid of honor. Taylor, Candy, and two other friends from Vegas were bridesmaids. They all wore light blue floor length gowns. Sophia and the other friend wore the dresses with ¾ length sleeves. Taylor and Candy wore them with spaghetti straps. Zoe said no to Candy's request for sleeveless or large V-neck.

The best man was...Cliff! Dan decided that just to secure their buddy relationship; he would make Cliff feel real important at the wedding.

Hannah got to be the precious flower girl. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap, floor length dress. It had a pretty white sash around her waist.

**Zoe's POV**

There were very few problems on the wedding day, which made my day. When the music began, I got what felt like a punch in the pit of my stomach. I knew that it was typical wedding worries, but I was still scared. Then I looked up to see Dan grinning at me. He was so happy. I was, too, but I had too many butterflies to notice too much of it.

The way I walked down the aisle, it was like I was floating on air. When I got to the front, Dan took my hand, pulled me close, and kissed my cheek. The guy marrying us was an old friend from a chapel in Vegas. My wedding was definitely based on my friends and my life in Vegas. I was just kidding, but I suggested a chapel in Vegas for our wedding. Dan winced, but said, "Anything for you, hon."

I love him so much! After the ceremony, we took of to some gardens for the pictures. My favorite one was the one that had Hannah on Dan's back, Taylor playing with the curls in my hair, and Cliff sneezing.

It was so much fun! Then we got changed. I wore a light skirt and a matching tank. Hannah settled for a pretty sundress. Taylor dressed in a pink shirt and dressy white pants. Cliff refused to wear anything dressy, so we compromised at jean shorts and a short-sleeved dress shirt. Dan changed into a typical suit that he wore to work. It may have been casual, but he was hot!

At the reception, Hannah sat close to us all the time. A lot of the time that Dan and I were walking around chatting with old friends, Hannah was on Dan's back. Taylor hung out with Carla, her best bud, and Julian, her boyfriend. I was glad to see those to together. He was a great kid.

Cliff was kind of alone, as he had only brought one friend. They were sitting at the edge of the crowd looking very bored. I excused myself from a conversation and went over to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, hi, Aunt Zoe."

"Here. There is a basketball court just over there. There's a basketball in the car. Go and get it, bring the keys back to me, then go play, okay?"

"Thanks, Aunt Zoe! You're the best!"

"Have fun!"

I turned around to Dan grinning from ear to ear.

"Where's Hannah?"

"She hooked onto Taylor for a while."

"Thank goodness."

"So, Mrs. Busiek, would you like to wrap this party up?"

I had decided to keep my last name and just replace Miss with Mrs.

"Sounds great. I'm so glad that Sophia can watch the kids for the week. I can't believe I almost asked Candy to! Imagine what would happen to them."

We laughed.

Four hours later, everything was done. We were home with the kids. After sending the kids to bed, Sophia officially took over as mother for a week. Dan and I drove to the hotel for the night.

It was so romantic. Dan had planned everything perfectly. The honeymoon was just as great.

It was all a surprise as far as I was concerned. When we arrived, I found myself in London. He had blindfolded me for the whole flight, and nobody said anything that I could hear.

We saw everything there was to see in London. It was romantic and fun. Dan is truly the love of my life.


End file.
